Why am I Here? Riku Love Story
by Sammie1745
Summary: A girl in the real world turns out to be a princess of the game kingdom hearts. Now the Organization is after her, but with her love and friends helping her, she is safe. Or is she?
1. Info

I am used to telling about the main character so sorry if this isn't what you expected. I have Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, also Chain of Memories. I hope you like the story. Please comment if you are not too busy.

�

**Name**: Daaku Kaikou (Last, First)

�

**Ag**e: 15

�

**City/State**: Las Vegas, Nevada

�

**Birthday**: September 17

�

**Personality**: You're nice, strong, and a little tom-boyish. You think you're not pretty since you have never had a boyfriend. The guys treat you like you are one of them, but in reality you just want to fit in.**Description**: You where make-up, but not like girly girl make-up. You have your own clothes in the beginning, but later you have black fingerless gloves. Your hair is down, you have a white tube top with a string holding it up, you have a white skirt cut up from both sides starting at your hips ending at your mid thigh, and you have black shorts underneath the skirt. You this kind of shoe, but its black.

�

**Family**: Mom, Dad, Brother, and Sister

�

**Life:** You were born in Japan and then moved to Las Vegas when you were seven. You didn't have many friends because you had an American dad and a Japanese mom. Kids teased you because you were different than them. When you moved to Las Vegas everything got better. You had lots of friends and all the teachers loved you. One of the electives that you loved and got most of your friends from was band. You were the lead drummer in the drum line and everyone in it loved you. Your best friends are: Danny, Christine, and Kevin. Everything was going great your freshman year in high school, until that one week.


	2. Normal Day

**Recap**: Read the Info if you don't know.

�

**Your P.O.V. **

�

Your alarm clock went off at 5:30 in the morning., but you were not ready to get up. Yesterday was a little hectic since your best friends boyfriend broke up with her. It was a daily occurrence every month since junior high. She keeps you up one day each month and it had to be yesterday. School had started two weeks ago on August 27, near your birthday as always. You got up out of bed tired, only getting a few hours of sleep. You did your daily routine: shower, clothes, teeth, hair, and putting on the little make-up you had. It was now 6:30 in the morning, time to get walkin, you thought. You walked out the door not bothering to say goodbye to your family knowing you would see them later. 

�

On the way to school, you thought someone was watching you. You looked all around you and behind you, but nobody was there so you turned back around. Imp being stupid, no ones watching me, you thought to yourself. How wrong you were. You reached the school in no time and found all your friends in the band room. You went inside the classroom and put your stuff down and then, "Kaikou!" You heard someone yell your name, so you turned around and saw it was Christine. "Kaikou, guess what?" She asked, but you already knew the answer. "You got back together with your boyfriend," you said smiling at her. "Yea, how did you know?" She asked dumbfounded. "I took a guess," you said and laughed. Christine hugged you, squealed, and ran off to her boyfriend. 

�

You sighed to yourself and crossed your arms over your chest. You were never good with guys, they thought you were. Not girly enough basically. You were a better fighter than any of the guys in freshman and sophomore years. All the guys out of band wanted the dumb blonde girls (not that there's anything wrong with that). What can they see in them? Yea, they might be pretty, but what about the smart pretty girls. You always thought yourself as ugly and fat, but friends say otherwise. You were taken out of your thoughts when the bell rang. You sighed to yourself once again and went to sit next to your friends. 

�

The day went on as uneventful as ever, like any other school day. Girls were gossiping about guys, guys were talking about girls, and boring classes to go to for the day. School was finally over and you were so happy! You said goodbye to all your friends and started walking home. You had that strange feeling that you were being watched again, but dismissed it and kept walking. You soon got home and opened the door, setting your stuff down on the table. 

�

You went to your room tired because of the school day and the night before. You launched yourself onto your bed and without knowing, you closed your eyes, and drifted off into what you thought was a dreamless sleep. When you opened your eyes, you were in a dark room with a white door. You got up and opened the door, seeing a bright flash of white you shielded your eyes with your arm. Suddenly you heard a voice, "Hello? Is someone there?" You opened your eyes, to got used to the light, and walked forward a few steps. You saw a person, but it was a person you thought you would never see in life. You rubbed your eyes to see if the person was a mirage, but the person standing in front of you was definitely not a mirage, he was very real. No way! It cant be, "Sora?"

�

Sora? What is he doing in your dream? He's a Kingdom Hearts character! Find out next time.


	3. Sora and Organization 13

**Recap**: You went to school and had an uneventful day. That was until you fell asleep and saw Sora!

�

"Sora? What are you doing here?" You asked stepping a little closer to the boy. "I've been here for awhile, but how do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked stepping a little closer to you as well. What were you going to tell him? He's a videogame character? No way gotta lie. "My name is Kaikou Daaku. I know your name because...I've...dreamed of you!" You kind of just blurted out. He just tilted his head to the side, confused. "Does that mean you know about my friends to?" He asked a little over excited. "Uh...yea, I guess you could say that," you said not sure if he believed you or not. "Okay, if you know so much, what are their names?" He asked interrogating you. "Your best friends are Riku and Kairi. Riku, trying to save Kairi, turned to the darkness for power and was trapped in Kingdom Hearts. You have Donald and Goofy who are traveling with you to stop heartless from devouring the worlds into darkness. You looked for your best friends in the worlds you traveled to and met new friends. Those are all the main ones though," you said looking at the expression on his face. His mouth was open showing that he was amazed. "Does that mean you know everything about us?" He asked, more interested. You nodded your head and smiled. 

�

After that whole conversation, you and Sora just sat there talking. You talked about favorite foods, school, friends, family, and crushes. Well Sora's crush anyway, he was a little embarrassed at first, but trusted you enough to tell you. "So you like Kairi, huh?" You asked amused at how Sora's face got red like a tomato. He just nodded his head and looked away from you. "Well, when you see her again you should tell her," you said looking at his face. "You think so?" He asked a little less red than before. You nodded your head and he nodded after. "Alright, I will! Oh, Kaikou, what about you? Who's your crush?" He asked. "I don't have one. Guys don't really look at me that way. So, I just gave up on them," you said looking up at nothing, "What! How can they not like you! You are nice, smart, and strong! Everything a guy could ever want!" He yelled standing up. You looked down, then away from him while standing up. "I'm just not pretty enough," you said. Suddenly out of no where you feel arms around you. You look up to see Sora hugging you. He held you tight and you hug him back, gladly taking his hug. "You are pretty Kaikou. Don't let anyone tell you different and I bet you Riku would definitely go gaga over you," he whispered into your ear and laughed. You laughed and said, "Thank you Sora." You let go and looked up at him. "You are like a brother to me Sora. I hope that we will always be that way even though we just met. I feel like we are connected," you said. "I feel the same way," he said and smiled at you. 

�

After he was done talking you felt like something was tugging at our whole body. Your head ached as well, but you didn't show it. "Kaikou, are you alright?" He asked, worried. You knew what was happening, but you didn't want it to happen. "Yea, but I'm waking up Sora. I'm leaving," you said sad that you have to go. "Oh...well, we'll see each other again, I just know it," he said smiling wide. "I think so to! Bye Bro!" You yelled since you were disappearing. "Bye Sis!" You heard him yell. You woke up with a jump, since you were now sitting, and holding your head with your hand. I wonder if it was even real. Suddenly, a hand was put to your mouth and you blacked out falling onto the person. 

�

You slowly woke up not knowing what had just happened, but you were face down on the ground. All you know is that you were in a white room, but not in the one you were in before with Sora. This white room was a lot colder, unlike the other room you were in with Sora before, which was warm. You started to get up off the cold white floor, but you froze hearing a familiar voice. "You are finally awake Princess?" No way. You looked up and saw 12 organization members. Way. All you do is start staring from each member to the next, until you got down to Axel. He was the one who helped Sora. "This, my dear princess, is..." the man started, but you interrupted him, switching your gaze his way. "Your organization 13, you all want hearts and to get them you have to open Kingdom Hearts. You want me to help you reach that goal, which explains why Imp here." You couldn't see his face, but you could tell he was amazed. "You know a lot don't you, so you will join us?" Xenmas asked taking off his hood and the other organization members did to. 

�

While they took off their hoods, you raised your eyebrow, and crossed your arms over your chest. You smirked at him and said, "What makes you think that? I would rather die than join you." Xenmas glared at you after that statement. "As you wish princess," he said and disappeared in thin air. Something came into your right hand so you tried to find where Xenmas was. You sensed he was coming behind you so whatever was in your right hand you pointed it at him. He was surprised, but you were more surprised than him. You had a keyblade! You didn't have time to admire it though. "So you are the one who we are looking for," he said. As of on signal, the one called Saix disappeared. You had an idea to where he was going, but didn't have another weapon. Suddenly, something appeared in your left hand so you lifted it up as you did before, at Saix. This day keeps getting weirder You looked at the keyblade in your left hand. You heard gasps around the room when you took out the second keyblade. 

�

You couldn't take it, you just wanted to get out of there! "I've had enough of this!" You yelled and swung both keyblades at Xenmas and Saix. They jumped out of the way, but that was your plan. When they jumped you ran out the door, but it led to Memory Tower. You got outside and it was raining, but you ran to the edge of the tower, and looked down. You were now soaking wet and thought what should I do? The door slammed open and a swarm of organization members ran out. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You looked behind you once more and smirked at all of them. They all stopped running and stared at you thinking you weren't going to do it, but you did. You jumped off the building and were on your way down to the ground, but you screamed, "SORA!" There was a bright light and then you blacked out. "Kaikou...Kaikou, wake up." You heard someone whisper. "Huh? Is this heaven?" You opened your eyes and saw a huge white pod, Sora's pod. Thank you Sora, you thought. You got up off the ground with some difficulty, but got up the nonetheless and looked around. You saw a door and walked towards it opening it. You tried to remember from the game where to go.

�

Where are you going? Will the organization get you? Find out next time!


	4. New Friends

**Recap**: You met Sora in your dream, but you're not sure if he was real or not. When you woke up someone grabbed you and you ended up in a white room. Organization 13 kidnapped you and wanted you to join them, but you told them over your dead body. Xenmas and Saix tried to attack you, but you pulled out two keyblades. Instead of fighting you ran and jumped off Memory Tower. When falling you saw a bright light and ended up in Sora's pod room.

�

You walked out the door of the pod room, going into a hallway. You saw Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy in pods like Sora's, but smaller. You passed by the pods and saw a door to what you thought was the computer room. You grabbed the knob and opened it very slowly so if anyone was in the room, they wouldn't notice you. You opened the door all the way and saw two people talking. "So who do you think they are after?" Asked a man in a black cloak. "I know that it is a girl, so it is most likely Kairi," a guy in front of a computer said. They looked like they were in deep thought, so you decided to show yourself. "Sorry, but that's the wrong answer," you said leaning on the doorway with your arms across your chest. The two people, now alerted, got ready to fight. "Who are you?" Asked the boy in the black cloak. "My name is Kaikou Daaku," you said while bowing and went back to the position you were in before. "How did you get here?" The computer guy asked while sitting down. "Would you like to start at the very beginning?" You asked them and they both nodded their heads. 

�

You started from when you got home and when you talked to Sora. The boy looked interested when you were talking about Sora. After that you told them about Organization 13 and how they kidnapped you. Soon you ended up at the end of the story. They both were quiet until the boy spoke, "So you know who we are?" You nodded your head and walked towards them. "You're Riku and your Diz," you said pointing at each of them. They both looked at each other and then looked back at you. You couldn't tell what their face expressions were, but you knew they were amazed. You weren't sure if they trusted you just yet though. "Well since the organization is after you and you didn't join them we will protect you. You have to promise that you will help us though," said Diz awaiting your answer. "Fine with me!" You said smiling and holding out your hand for Diz to shake. He grabbed your hand and said, "Glad you're on our side." You smiled a huge smile and let go of Diz's hand. You were so happy you would hug him, but luckily you didn't. "I am going to get you some clothes from Namine. Those clothes must be worn out from being in the rain," said Diz while walking out the door to go to Namine's room. 

�

You looked to where Diz was and then faced the computer. Wonder if Roxas is in Twilight Town yet? "Kaikou...do you like Sora?" Asked Riku looking to the ground, embarrassed. "No, not like that anyway. He's more like a brother to me than a boyfriend," you said turning toward him. You walked over to him until you were only a few feet from each other. Riku looked at you, probably confused at what you were doing. You lifted up both of your hands and reached toward his hood. When you felt the fabric under your fingers, Riku stopped you. "What are you doing?" He asked apparently oblivious to the situation. "I want to take down your hood. I want to see your face," you said going for his hood again, but he grabbed both your wrists before reaching the fabric again. "I want don't want you to see me like this. I don't want anybody to see me like this," he said sadness evident in his voice and looked down to the ground in shame. He let go of your wrists, that were at your side now and said, "Riku, its what is in the inside that counts, not the outside." You put your right hand on his cheek and he put his hand on the hand you put on his cheek. You smiled and pulled down his hood. He looked away, but you made him face you. "You look fine, but if you want I can do you a favor," you said looking at him, your hand still on his cheek. "Okay""Now I need you to close your eyes, this might hurt," you said and put both of your hands on Riku's chest. There was a bright white light that came out of your hands and Riku grunted in pain. I hope this works The bright light faded from your hands and you passed out for the third time.

�

**Riku's P.O.V.**

�

Kaikou told me to close my eyes and that whatever she was going to do was going to hurt. What is she going to do to me? I trust her with whatever she is going to do though. I feel a connection toward her, but we just met. I cant have feelings for her, can I? I suddenly felt pain throughout my entire body and grunted. I was holding Kaikou's waist when she had her hands on my chest so now she was leaning against me. I looked down at her and she had passed out from whatever she did. I bent down, my knees on the floor, and Kaikou was lying on my thighs. I held her head with my left hand and my right hand was on her waist still. I was looking down at her face and noticed that she looked very beautiful when she slept. A few minutes later of thinking of what to do, Diz and Namine came through the door. "Kaikou, Namine needs...," Diz started, but stopped mid sentence looking at me. "Riku you changed back to your body," said Namine smiling. That's what Kaikou did? She changed me back to my normal body? I looked back down at Kaikou and saw she was starting to wake up.

�

**Your P.O.V.**

�

You groaned before opening your eyes because this was the third time you had passed out. How many times can one person pass out? You opened your eyes to see Riku staring at you. You noticed that Diz and Namine were in the room as well, but unlike you they were standing. You looked back up at Riku and remembered why you had passed out. "Riku, your body is back again!" You yelled and hugged him tight. Riku was surprised by the sudden hug, but hugged back. "Cough" Riku got up and held out his hand for you, which you took gladly. "So how long will Riku stay like that?" Diz asked, interested. "The moment Sora opens his eyes, Riku will turn back," you said and looked down sadly. "Well at least I have five months like this," Riku said and smiled the cutest smile at you. Then something clicked in your head. "5 months!" You yelled expecting Sora to wake up in a couple of days. "Yea," Riku said and smiled at you. You smiled back thinking this is gonna be a long 5 months. "Now that you're awake, I need you to go with Namine to get new clothes," Diz said pointing to Namine. You nodded and walked next to her so you were right beside her. "Ready?" She asked smiling kindly at you. "Yep, let's go! Bye Diz, Riku," you said and walked out the door, but not before seeing Riku blush when you went out the door.

�

Hey! Hope you guys like this chapter, I thought that giving Riku his body back would be a good twist. Don't you? K, the other one will be out soon. 


	5. New Outfit

**Recap:** You told Riku and Diz all about what happened to you and then Diz went to get you some new clothes. Riku and you had a moment and you wanted to do him a favor, so you changed him back to his original body. Since you used so much energy in getting Riku's body back you passed out. When you woke up, you found out that you are going to be staying with Riku, Diz, and Namine for five months! After that, you followed Namine to get your new clothes. 

�

Namine led you to what you thought was her room, where she draws Sora's memories. You both get to the door and Namine opens it, inviting you inside. When you went inside the room you saw pictures of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Axel and Roxas on the walls. There was one picture that caught your interest though. It was a picture of Kairi, Sora, and Riku either standing or sitting on a weird shaped papua tree. You raised your hand so you were touching Riku in the drawing. He seemed so happy back on the island, didn't he? "Kaikou, what I am going to do is, I am going to draw a picture of an outfit, and then I want you to put your hand on it. Ok?" She asked starting to draw the outfit already. You looked away from the drawing of the trio and walked over to where Namine was drawing your new outfit. "Ok. Namine, you like Roxas right?" You asked and saw that her face was getting a little red from the question. She just nodded her head and kept on drawing. 

�

Soon, enough she was done drawing and you looked at the finished outfit. She put the drawing on the table and took a step back while you put your right hand on the sheet of paper. There was a white light coming out of your hand and it started swirling around your whole body. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them back up. You looked down and saw you were wearing the exact same outfit she drew(It is the same outfit in the info). You were so happy with the outfit that you ran out of Namine's room toward the computer room, but not without yelling, "THANK YOU NAMINE!" You reached the door and stood there for a couple of minutes trying to catch your breath. As soon as you did you opened the door and said, "Hey guys, wats up?" Diz and Riku both turned away from the computer, saw you, and were very amazed by your new outfit. Riku's eyes were about to pop out of his head and his mouth was wide open. "You're...beautiful," he said while blushing a deep red and you blushed, but hid it by looking down. You definitely know that Riku loves your new outfit because he can't keep his eyes from wandering. 

�

"Diz do you know what time it is?" You asked him while you looked up from the ground. "It's 8:43 in the morning, why?" He asked wondering why you would want to know the time. "I wanted to cook something for everyone and then train since I am kinda weak. Now I am going to go cook breakfast...as soon as I find the kitchen," you said laughing at your stupidity. "Riku will show you where it is if you'd like?" Diz asked more to Riku than you. "Uhh, yea...sure. Come with me," he said and walked toward the door, grabbing your hand, and leading you to the kitchen. 

�

Riku and you soon got to the kitchen with no trouble at all. You let go of Riku's hand, even thought you didn't want to, and searched through the fridge for what to cook. You decided to make eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, and pancakes. They all work so hard, they deserve a good meal. You started to cook and everything smelled so good in the kitchen you didn't want to stop cooking. More than halfway through cooking, Riku asked you an out of the blue question. "Kaikou, do you have a...boyfriend?" You froze in place when he asked you this, you didn't know why he would he ask this. "Um...no, I don't have a boyfriend, why?" You asked him while moving once again around the kitchen flipping food that needed to be flipped. "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know," he said and started setting the dining room table. 

�

Soon enough you were done cooking breakfast and put all the food on the table. By the looks of how much food you cooked, it seriously looked like a meal for twenty people. You had asked Riku to get Namine and Diz while you were getting the food onto the table. You heard the trio coming down the stairs so you stood by the table awaiting their arrival. Diz walked in first, then Namine, and last Riku. "Wow! Kaikou this looks great, just like a buffet!" Diz yelled sitting down and putting a lot of food on his plate. "He's right, this looks great," said Namine politely, sitting down. "Good job," said Riku and he sat down with everyone else. You sat down after Riku and were glad that cooking was something you did best. 

�

Breakfast went great as expected, everyone loved the food. You were first done thought because you had some training to do. "Hey guys, when your done just put the plates in the sink and I will wash them later," you said and put your dishes in the sink. "Where are you going?" Diz asked with food in his mouth. "Training, if Organization 13 finds me I need to know how to fight with keyblades," you said and want outside. It was a beautiful day, it was so sunny, and the wind felt great on your skin. Better start. Problem was, you didn't know how to summon the keyblades into your hands. How does Sora always bring out his keyblade when he needs it? Maybe if I just think of having them, it might just work. You closed your eyes and thought of a keyblade in your right hand. You opened your eyes and saw a white keyblade in your hands. When you closed your eyes again, thinking of another keyblade just in your left hand this time. You opened your eyes once again and saw a black keyblade in your hand. You spun the keyblades in your hands and then put them in an X form in front of you. 

�

"Wow." You turned around and saw Riku standing behind you smiling. "So you really do have two keyblades? To tell you the truth, I didn't believe you at first," he said walking toward you. "Funny, I didn't believe myself either," you said and turned around all the way so you were facing him. You two laughed at that and then you looked down at the two keyblades in your hands. "Why me?" You asked to yourself, forgetting Riku was standing in front of you. You let your keyblades disappear and Riku asked, "What do you mean?" "I am not anybody special, I never have been either. So why now do I become something important," you said looking down sadly. "Kaikou, you have always been special and important, you just never knew it," he said and put a hand on your shoulder. "How?"

�

Hmm does he know something you don't? Find out next time!


	6. Riku and the White Portal

**Recap**: You showed off your new outfit, cooked breakfast, and started trying to summon your keyblades. You were able to summon the keyblades, but you didn't know was that Riku was watching. Riku and you started talking about why you were important and special. Let's see what he has to say.

�

Riku thought a moment before answering, "Well, don't you know that a princess is always a princess?" You looked up at him and sighed. "Why am I a princess? Princesses are so...girly. I am not girly. Plus, what kind of a princess am I anyway?" You asked him, confused at how you can be a princess at all. "Kaikou, you don't have to be girly to be a princess. You are beautiful, smart, and strong, those are all reasons why you are a princess including your pure heart. If you want I can ask Diz what kind of princess you are, ok?" Riku asked now inches from your face looking down at you. You nodded your head and blushed at what he had said to you. "Thank you, Riku," you said and looked down to your feet so he wouldn't see you blushing. Riku grabbed both of your hands from your sides with his own hands and you looked up at him while he said, "No problem." 

�

His face began inching towards yours and yours was inching toward his. You looked at his lips and was thinking how they would feel on your own. Can Riku be the person I was looking for along? Finally you felt Riku's lips brush against yours in a light kiss and closed your eyes. You felt something run throughout your body and let go of Riku's hands, putting your hands around his neck. Riku put his hands around your waist, moving your body closer to his making the kiss deeper. You loved the feeling of his lips against yours and you didn't want it to stop, but every good thing has to end. You both pulled apart, panting from lack of oxygen. Riku put his forehead on yours and looked deep into your eyes. "That was amazing Kaikou," he said and kissed the tip of your nose. You giggled and laid your head on his chest with his head now on top of yours. "Yea, it was," you said with a big smile and nuzzled into his chest. "Kaikou, this might be a little fast, but...will you be my girlfriend?" Riku asked and your eyes went wide at the question. "Really?" You asked thinking you were some kind of alternate reality. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on your waist, thinking you would disappear any minute. "I would love to be your girlfriend," you said and looked up from his chest, into his eyes. He gave you a peck on the lips and smiled at you. 

�

"How cute, the princess and the dark keyblader are together." You looked behind you and saw Saix come out of a dark portal. Riku went in front of you and took out the soul eater to protect you from the Organization member. What Riku didn't know was that Saix was only the distraction. A dark portal opened up behind you and Axel came out silently so no one except Saix new he was there. At the last minute you sensed Axel behind you, but it was to late to do anything. Axel grabbed your waist with his right hand and covered your mouth with his left so you couldn't call for Riku. "Riru! Riru!" You yelled trying to get Riku's attention, but everything was muffled because of Axel's stupid hand. Saix went back inside the dark portal as soon as Axel was only a few centimeters away from his own. You struggled as hard as you could to keep from reaching the portal, it bought you some time. You tried one last time to get Riku's attention and yelled, "RIRUU!" Riku looked behind him to see you were getting dragged into the portal by Axel. "Kaikou!" He yelled and ran as fast as he could toward you. You reached out your left arm since it was the only thing Axel didn't hold down. You were halfway through the portal when Riku grabbed your hand and a bright light surrounded you. You pulled on Riku's hand and brought him to your body in a hug. He held you as tight as he could and you closed your eyes blocking the light from your eyes. 

�

Soon Riku and you fell on the floor of another room. You opened your eyes and noticed that it was Namine's room. How did we get here? What was that light? So many questions left unanswered. Urgh You looked around the room and saw a white portal in front of you. Hmm...that must be how we got here, but who opened it? Riku looked at you and asked, "Did you open that?" You looked at Riku and then back at the portal. You got up off the ground and walked toward the portal. You raised your hand at the portal, closed your palm so it was in a fist, and the portal closed. So I did open the portal, but how the heck did I do it! "So you did open the portal," Riku said surprised and got up off the ground like you did before. You looked at your hand surprised and looked back at Riku who was coming toward you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you smiled to yourself looking up at him. "Your thinking about what just happened, right?" He asked, his chin on your shoulder. You nodded your head and hugged him from the waist. "Don't think, you'll find out sooner or later how you did it," he said and lifted your chin up giving you a peck on the lips. 

�

You laid your head on Riku's chest and closed your eyes. Riku took his right hand and started playing with your hair while you laughed. "Are you tired Kaikou?" Riku asked still playing with your hair. You nodded your head and squeaked when Riku picked you up bridal style. You put your arms around his neck and he brought you over to the extra bed Namine got you earlier. He laid you down, put the covers your head, and kissed your forehead. "You should 'yawn' get to sleep to, Riku," you said and started to close your eyes. "I will, don't worry," he said and kissed you on the lips again before you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

�

Well, that was very interesting wasn't it? Lol, hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so short, the next one will be long, hopefully. 


	7. Fun Day at the Beach

**Recap:** Riku and you kissed for the first time and then became boyfriend/girlfriend. Guess what though, the organization had to ruin the romantic moment. Saix and Axel tried to kidnap you, but before going into the dark portal you grabbed Riku's hand. When you grabbed his hand a portal was made and you ended up in Namine's room. Morning 9:30 

�

You woke up and opened your eyes smiling to yourself remembering yesterday's events. You were Riku's girlfriend! You squealed and got out of bed touching your lips. You wanted to feel his lips on yours again because it just felt right. You stepped on the floor of the white room and did your morning routine and got dressed. (same outfit in info) You walked out of Namine's room searching for someone to say good morning to, but you couldn't find anyone. You searched the computer room, all the hallways, and back to Namine's room again. It's like they all disappeared in thin air! You heard something growl and looked down at your stomach. To the kitchen! You went down to the kitchen and when you got there you finally came face to face with someone. "Riku, where is everyone?" You asked him a little annoyed that you looked everywhere in the mansion and he was in the kitchen the whole time. "They ran some errands and said they'll be back around 5," he said and walked toward you, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "Oh ok, so what are we doing today?" You asked while you put your arms around his neck and he put his hands around your waist. "We are going to Twilight Town today and get some sea-salt ice cream," he said and kissed you on the lips. "Ohh, that's going to be fun," you said and pecked him on the lips. 

�

**Twilight Town **

�

"That was the best sea-salt ice cream ever!" You yelled for the world to hear. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Riku laughing and lacing his fingers with yours. "So what are we going to do now, there is only a few hours left before Diz and Namine get back," you said and put the hand that wasn't in Riku's hand on his arm. "Well, we could go to the beach," he said and smiled down at you when you nodded your head really fast. "All right, race you to the train!" He yelled already running toward the station. "Hey, no fair!" You yelled and ran after him.

�

**Beach **

�

Before you and Riku went to the beach, you went shopping for bathing suits. Your bathing suit was white and black. Riku's was blue, black, and white. (This is what they look like, but yours is without the belt) 

�

When you got to the beach you were so excited that you hugged Riku so hard that he fell on his back. "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry," you said and tried getting up, but Riku pulled you back down so you were now straddling him. "It's ok, but I kinda like this position," he said laughing and then pulled you into a kiss. You pulled away a few seconds later for air. "You have a very perverted mind Riku," you said and kissed him on the lips while you were getting off him. "Awww, why'd you have to get up?" Riku asked lifting himself off the sandy beach. "Because I need to get into my bathing suit," you said and lifted your shirt over your head showing the top of your bathing suit. "Wow, that's uh...nice bathing suit," said Riku blushing a bright red and then he turned away. "Thanks," you said and pulled down your white skirt to show the bottom of the bathing suit. Riku looked at you from the corner of his eye and blushed another shade of red. Riku took off his shirt only because he already had his bottoms on. When seeing Riku's abs, you almost melted into the sand. Riku saw you staring at him and said, "Like what you see?" He started flexing his muscles and you laughed. "In...you're...dreams," you said to him slowly and walked over to him so you were touching noses. Before he could kiss you, you walked away from him and toward the water. 

�

You looked back from staring at the water and saw Riku standing in the same spot you left him. "RIKU!" You yelled wanting him to come and swim with you. He got out of his trance by shaking his head and ran after you, but you ran into the water. You were both in the water for an hour, then Riku wanted to take pictures. Aren't the girls the one who always want to take pictures? "Why do you want to take pictures?" You asked while he searched for his camera. "I want to remember this day forever," he said and finally found his camera. Riku had asked an old woman to take a picture of you and Riku and she gladly agreed. She took the picture and you both thanked her while taking the camera. Before she left you heard her whisper, "Young love." The picture she had taken was of Riku holding you by the waist from behind you. You were holding his hands that were in front of you and he was kissing you on the cheek. Riku and you took another picture of you kissing each other. You were sitting in between his legs and he had one arm around your waist while the other was on your cheek. All in all it was an awesome day. 

�

When Riku and you got back to the mansion you both were tired out, but didn't want to go to sleep. So to make the day even more fun, you both went to the living room and watched a movie. You were very close to Riku who was holding you close to him not wanting you to go. You laid your head on his chest and he laid his head on yours. You were watching a scary movie, but of course you didn't get scared. When scary parts did come up though, Riku jumped on them. Every time he did you would smile and he would say, "Hey, that's not funny." Then he would tickle you to death. When the movie was over you were about to fall asleep in his arms until he picked you up bridal style to the room. When you passed the clock you noticed it was 11:00 at night. Man, this was the best day I have ever had! I hope that every day is this much fun and romantic. Soon you got to Namine's room and Riku gently opened the door so not to wake up Namine. He laid you down in the bed and whispered, "Good night, Kaikou." You smiled at him and said, "Good night...Ri..ku." Then you closed your eyes and let darkness overcome you.

�

Well, the ending kinda sucked huh! Oh well, the next one is sad! Your gonna cry, well I didn't, but hey still sad.


	8. One Day Early

**Recap**: Riku and you went and got salt-sea ice cream then went to the beach. After swimming for awhile Riku wanted to take pictures of him and you to remember the day you spent together. You guys took two pictures then swam a little while longer till you both went back to the mansion. When you got back you watched a scary movie and then Riku kissed you good night.

�

**5 months later**

�

You were walking around the mansion dragging your feet because Sora would be waking up in two days. That means Riku will be leaving and you will have to travel with Sora. It's not that you didn't like Sora, you have been having dreams every night for over five months talking to Sora. You loved Sora like a brother and would love hanging with him, but you won't be able to see Riku for the whole journey. How much you wished Riku was here with you right now, but he told you this morning that he had to do an errand to do. He won't be coming for a few hours so all you could was walk around. You decided to see what Diz was doing and walked toward the computer room. You opened the door and saw someone besides Diz talking, but they were talking about you. 

�

"So you are going to go with her in the morning?" Diz asked the strange cloaked person. "Yes, but did you tell her what kind of princess she is yet?" Asked the cloaked person. Then it suddenly hit you, the cloaked person is Mickey! How couldn't I have noticed it before! Probably because I am too depressed to notice "What princess am I?" You asked them, but not before bowing down to Mickey. "She is very well-mannered and very beautiful to," said Mickey to Diz while taking down his hood. Diz nodded his head and you blushed. "Kaikou, do you know what your name means?" Mickey asked and you shook your head no. "Your name means light and dark. That's what kind of princess you are. You are the light and darkness princess," he said and bowed down to you like you had done before. "Well, that explains the white and black keyblade, including the white portal," you said mostly to yourself. "White portal?" Diz asked a little confused. "It is like a dark portal, but much stronger," Mickey said smartly. Diz nodded his head understanding what Mickey said. "Kaikou, we are leaving tomorrow for the train station so where this on top of your clothes," Mickey said handing you a black cloak. Wait, there is only one reason why we would be going to the train station and that's because Sora wakes up. What's going on! "I thought wasn't waking up for two more days?" You asked confused. "He is waking up a day earlier than we thought," Diz said while looking down at the ground sadly. Tears coming to your eyes and you clenched the black cloak in your hands. Finally, a tear came down your face. "And does Riku know?" You asked tears continually going down your face. "No, not yet," Diz said and looked at your tear stained face. You nodded your head and walked out the door. "Ill be ready tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow," you said and ran to Namine's room. 

�

You opened the door quickly and launched yourself on the spare bed you have been sleeping on for 5 months. You laid there crying and then you felt a hand on your shoulder, comforting you. "You'll see him again after tomorrow," she said and you looked up at her. "Thanks, Namine," you said and hugged her. She hugged you back and after a few minutes you let go of each other. Namine nodded and left the room giving you some time alone to think. You sat on the bed for who knows how many hours until you heard a knock on the door of Namine's room. "Kaikou?" That was Riku's voice, he's back from that errand he had to do. "Come in," you said and the door opened with Riku coming in the room. "Did you see Diz yet?" You asked him wondering if King Mickey and Diz told them yet. "No not yet, why?" He asked and sat next to you on the bed while putting an arm around your waist. You put your face in his chest and put both of your arms around his waist. He wrapped both of his arms around your waist and tightened his grip on you so your bodies were now closer than before. You needed to tell him about what Diz said, but you couldn't. A tear fell from your eyes and you decided that you had to. "Riku do you remember when Diz told us that Sora would wake up in two days?" You asked him and snuggled your head more into his chest. "Yea," he said and lifted your head from his chest. "Sora is waking up a day earlier than planned, he is waking up tomorrow," you said your voice cracking and more tears coming down your face. "What? That means we only have tonight together," he said and frowned. You nodded and cried into his chest. 

�

This is the first time you have felt anything for anyone, you didn't know what you were going to do if he was leaving. You lifted your head from Riku's chest and the tears gradually slowed down while you said, "Riku...I love you." Riku looked down at you, smiled, and hugged you. "I-I love you to, Kaikou," he said and kissed you for a couple of minutes, then pulled away. "I have something to give you," he said and got off the bed now standing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white box with a black ribbon tied around it. Riku made you stand up by holding out his hand and he gave you the box, smiling big. You opened the box slowly and when you saw what was in the box you gasped.

�

"I wanted to give you something before you went with Sora. I hope you�like it," he said and smiled. "I...It's beautiful Riku, I love it," you said and took the necklace from the box. It had a K for the first letter of your name, you were definitely surprised. "Open the locket and you will have another surprise," he said and helped you open the locket of the necklace. You opened it and saw the pictures you had taken at the beach. You touched the pictures with your fingers and started to cry again, but tried to not let the tears fall. One escaped your grasp though and Riku saw it. "Do you not like the necklace?" He asked, concerned that you might not like it. "No, I love it. I just don't want to leave, I don't want you to leave me," you said and closed the locket of the necklace. Riku took the necklace and then put it around your neck. "I never want to leave you, but we have to save the world. I promise that when this is all over, we will have a normal life," he said and looked into your eyes where tears were forming once again. You nodded your head and kissed him on lips tears still falling. Riku while still in the kiss wiped all your tears away and licked your bottom lip. You let him enter your mouth with his tongue and both of your tongues met halfway. You both searched each other's mouths and you moaned when he rubbed your sides. 

�

You both broke the kiss and were panting for air. "You're so beautiful Kaikou," Riku said and rubbed his hand on your cheek. You blushed and then looked at the time it was. "Wow, it's 9:00 already," you said and frowned. "Well, we should get to bed then if it's that late," Riku said and walked you over to the bed. He kissed you on the forehead and was about to leave when you grabbed his hand. "Wait, stay with me tonight. Please?" You said and sat on the bed still holding his hand. Riku nodded and sat on the bed while you laid down on your side. Riku laid down as well and wrapped his arms around your waist protectively. You smiled and put your hands on his arms then said, "Good night Riku," you said and closed your eyes. "Good night, Kaikou. I love you," Riku whispered, but already knew you couldn't here him. 

�

Okay, so it was sad and happy. What can I say I love happy endings. To bad the next is going to be sad and then depressed. Hope you liked it! 


	9. Leaving and Meeting

**Recap**: It was two days before Sora was going to wake up, but then a surprise guest came to the mansion. It was Mickey of course, he came to tell you what your name meant, and that you would be going with him to the train station the next day. Turns out Sora is waking up a day earlier and you just couldn't take leaving Riku so you cried your eyes out. When Riku found out he gave you a silver necklace with a K on it with pictures of you guys in it. That night you were wrapped up in Riku's arms protectively and were sleeping peacefully. 

�

Today was the day you had to leave for the sake of all the worlds. Right now you just wanted to stay asleep just never get up, never leave him. Him, the boy you had grown to love over the last 5 months. You wanted to help him through everything and today would be hard for him since he would be turning back to Ansem again. You knew that if he goes back to that form that he would never look you in the eye again. You didn't want that to happen though, but that's why he wanted you to leave. He didn't exactly say it, but you knew that he didn't want you to see the darkness that he had became once before. You told him a million times that he had gone to the darkness to save his friends and that he just got caught up in the seek for power. It wasn't his fault, he just wanted to do what was best for his best friends, and you knew it. 

�

You felt the sun on your face from the curtains from Namine's room and decided that it was time to open your eyes. You opened them and saw the sun from the curtains shining brightly throughout the room. You sighed to yourself and were about to get up when you remembered that Riku had stayed with you last night. You looked behind you to see no one there and became sad wanting to see him one last time before you leave with Sora. You sat up and got out of bed sluggishly doing your morning routine slower than usual. When you were done with putting on your clothes you just staring at the last thing that would mean you were leaving, the black cloak Mickey gave you. You had put it on your bed before you showered and were now just staring at it, not wanting to put it on. I'll come get it when Mickey comes and gets me to leave for the train station.

�

You walked out the room and headed for the computer room wanting to see Diz so you could say goodbye. You saw that the door to the computer room was open and when you walked in Roxas was standing there. Oh no, I'm not supposed to be here when he is! It was too late though he saw you and he said, "Who are you and why are you here?" He got out his keyblade defending himself as if you were his enemy. "I mean you no harm, I am a friend of Namine's. Would you like me to take you to her?" You asked him taking a step back to show you were scared, even though you weren't. He nodded his head and you walked down the hall to Namine's room, hoping someone was there. When you got to Namine's room the door was open, meaning she was there. Thank you, but why the heck is he here already? Must have slept in a little too late. You walked into the room, saw Namine, and mouthed sorry. She nodded her head and you stepped off to the side to show that Roxas was behind you. When they started talking you decide to leave the room to let them talk alone, but before you did you grabbed the black cloak knowing this is the last time you'll be in there. 

�

While walking down the hallway, you put on the black cloak, and walked to the computer room closing the door behind you. Right on time a black portal appeared with Namine, Diz, and Riku coming out. When they saw you, you had your arms across your chest, and your foot taping on the ground. "Why didn't anybody tell me that he was going to be here?" You asked annoyed that you weren't informed on anything. "We, uh...needed you to lead him to Namine's room," Diz said a little nervous. You just shook your disbelievingly and sighed. "Well, I have to leave for the train station soon and I wanted to say goodbye," you said and looked down to the floor sadly. They all nodded and you walked to Namine first. "You were like a sister to me Namine, you were always there when I needed some girl time," you said and laughed. She nodded, laughed, and then you gave her a hug. Next was Diz and you knew exactly what to say to him. "Diz, for the time I have been here you were so friendly, not like someone else I know of. You were like a father to me and I am happy that we met instead of never at all," you said tears now forming in your eyes. Diz hugged you and said, "You have been a daughter to me as well and I will never forget you. You will always be, in my eyes, my daughter." He petted your hair and wiped away the oncoming tears. You smiled at him and then turned to Riku. You didn't know what to say to him, you had said everything you needed to last night. All you could do was cry for him and hope that he wouldn't be hurt or forget you on this journey. Riku probably knew that you had nothing to say so he came up to you and hugged you. "I love you Kaikou," he whispered and kissed your forehead while you said, "I love you to." 

�

You cried into his chest for a few minutes and then there was a bright light that surrounded the both of you. You held onto him tighter and the bright light faded away showing that Riku changed back to Ansem. "It's time for me to go now, goodbye... everyone," you said while you pulled away from Riku and opened a white portal. You let one last tear come from your eyes and there was one thing you didn't expect to see, Riku crying. When you went through the portal you put on the hood and walked forward to see you were on top of the train station. You saw Mickey waiting for the trio to come by and for you to appear. "King Mickey." Mickey turned around and saw you standing there waiting for orders. "I would like you to wait for Sora by the train and I'm sorry that you are involved in this Kaikou," he said sadness in his voice. You shook your head saying no, it's ok and walked behind you making another portal that led you to the train. 

�

You got to the train and were now just waiting for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to get here. You heard something from outside of the building and knew King Mickey was telling them to get on the train. You then here Sora say something that surprised you. "Why did King Mickey say that someone I know was going to travel with us? Do you think it might be Kairi?" You shook your head because everyone thinks that just because Kairi is a princess that she can do everything. When you saw Sora come out from around the corner you saw him stop and look at you. "Who are you? Are you the person who is supposed to be traveling with us?" He asked and you smiled, but forgot your hood was still up. This is going to be a definite surprise for him. You took down your hood and shook out your hair, knowing your hair was sticking up ever which way. "KAIKOU!" You were glomped by Sora and fell on your butt. "Hey Sora, wats up?" You asked laughing at how enthusiastic he was. "Who is she?" Donald and Goofy asked at the same time. "This is Kaikou, she is the girl I have been telling you about on the way here before we ran into King Mickey," he said smiling big at his two companions. They nodded there heads and then Donald asked, "So you know the king?" You nodded your head and took off the black cloak that you were wearing since you didn't need it anymore. "Wow sis, so you're the one traveling with us?" You nodded again and then said, "We should be going now, King Mickey wants us to meet one of his friends to tell us what's going on." They all nodded and you got on the train waiting for them to finish talking to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. 

�

Hey! Hope you liked it, message me if you want a love story on someone else, well if I know the person. Anyways next will have Yen Sid and Hollow Bastion! 


	10. Yen Sid and Hollow Bastion

**Recap**: You met Roxas on accident in the computer room and led him to Namine. After that you said goodbye to Diz, Namine, and Riku while seeing Riku cry. You went out to the train station by portal and got orders from King Mickey to wait by the train. You waited and you were united with your bro Sora with his companions Donald and Goofy by his side. 

�

The whole time on the train you were fiddling with the necklace Riku got you. You wanted so bad to see him, you just wanted to open your necklace to see his smiling face. Too bad you couldn't because Sora would see, ask how you knew Riku, and where he was. You missed him so much and so you closed your eyes wanting to remember his face. When you saw his face though, it was a sad one and he looked like he was crying. Wait, before I left he was crying, is this him now? It can't be because he's not in Ansem's form, but he's wearing the cloak. I am so confused When you saw his sad face you were about to cry until Sora got you out of your mind. "Kaikou, are you alright?" You opened your eyes and looked at him with tears starting to form. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," you said to him smiling. "Kaikou, you miss someone don't you?" He asked sadly, probably thinking of Kairi. You nodded to him while looking out the window of the train. "Hmm...is it a family member or a friend?" He asked you and you shook your head. "Boyfriend," you said and looked away from the window down to the necklace. Sora looked shocked because the first time you met Sora you had said you didn't have one. "Well, I guess Riku doesn't have a chance with you now huh? Poor Riku, he would have definitely liked you," he said and smiled at you. You looked at him smiling and almost laughed at what he had said, but held it in. 

�

The train stopped a few minutes later and you were feeling a little bit better about the whole situation. You got to the castle and of course there was Pete guarding the front door of the castle. All you wanted to do was get this over with as fast as possible. Sora and the gang started talking to Pete, but you out of know where said, "Ok, enough with this talk. We have worlds to go to and people to see we don't need you to tell us your plan. By the way, Maleficent is dead." Everyone was just staring at you and all you did was take out your white keyblade. You pointed it at Pete and said, "Move, now!" Pete looked awfully scared by the way he was running away from the castle. "Wow Kaikou, you are impatient today aren't you?" Sora asked laughing. You nodded your head, keyblade still out, and walked up the stairs into the castle. 

�

**After going through all the doors **

�

I hate heartless! You were very angry at these stupid heartless because they made everything harder. "Heartless! Heartless! Heartless!" Yelled Donald very frustrated like you were. You nodded your head and opened the last door leading into an office. You walked in and bowed while the others stared. Then Donald and Goofy got the picture and bowed down as well, but Sora just stood there and said hey. You laughed while Donald hit him over the head. While the gang talked to Yen Sid you stood by the door with your arms crossed over your chest playing with your necklace, again. You were so involved with your necklace that you didn't notice that Sora went into the other room to get changed. "Kaikou, may I speak to you?" You snapped out of the trance your necklace got you in and walked over to Yen Sid. "Of course you can. You may talk to me about anything," you said and bowed down to him respectfully. "There is no need to bow down to me. I am the one who should bow down to you. You are the princess of all worlds," he said and you looked at him shocked. King Mickey didn't tell me that! "I would like to warn you of something in your future you may not know of. In the future you will be hurt, far to the extent of any other pain you have felt so far. I can not tell you who gives you such pain, but I want you to prepare for it," he said wisely. You nodded your head understanding and said, "Thank you for your wise words, I will try to prepare for whatever comes in the future." 

�

Sora came out after you said that and he was smiling big, liking his outfit no doubt. "Your gummi ship is outside and has set a course for you to go on. Kaikou, please heed my words," he said and everyone nodded. You got to the gummi ship and were thinking about Yen Sid's words. What did he mean? How much pain will I be in? You were a little afraid of what the pain would be, but got it out of your mind. Sora was driving which made you think you were gonna die. He was a very reckless driver when in a gummi ship! You got in your seat and buckled up waiting to get to the world known as Radiant Garden. 

�

**Hollow Bastion**

�

Finally! We are here, I thought I was going to die at how many turns he did on that gummi ship! You looked up at Sora who was smiling and you walked up to him smacking him in the head. "No more spinning," you said and walked away from him. "Hey!" Sora yelled and ran after you. Sora stopped because lights were going off around him and you. You just stood there waiting for a little someone. "Hey!" You looked up seeing the one and only Yuffie. The gang talked to her and then she ran off going to Merlin's house no doubt. You ran after her trying to catch up and luckily you did. Sora was behind you a few feet, but then you stopped and waited for him since you knew where to go anyway. When he got caught up you walked the way Yuffie did and stopped in front of a house. Sora and the gang went in first and you went in last. You closed the door behind you and leaned beside the door with your arms across your chest. 

�

Everyone talked about how they had forgotten Sora and then Merlin poofed up out of nowhere. They started talking and then Aeirth gave Sora the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member Card. All of a sudden your name came up in the conversation. "Yea, Kaikou is the girl who is traveling with us. She's right there by the door," Sora said and everyone looked at you. You waved a hand at them and said hi. You were kind of shy around new people, but always tried to talk around them. They all introduced themselves to you and then Merlin said something. "Kaikou, I believe I have something for you." He started searching through his blue robe and pulled out a white envelope. You looked at it in his hand curiously wondering why someone would give you a letter. "Here you go," he said and handed you the letter while you got out of your position on the wall. You took the envelope and on the front of the letter it said in big letters, 'Kaikou Daaku' You were confused at first, but then recognized the hand righting. Isn't he romantic You smiled to yourself and then forgot other people were in the room that was until Sora spoke. "Who is it from Kaikou?" You looked up quickly and blushed a little, embarrassed. "It's from your boyfriend, huh?" He asked slyly and all you did was smile at him. "Yes, it is," you said and looked down at the letter wanting to read it so bad, but knowing you couldn't because of Sora. 

�

Yes, I am ending it there! HAHAHAHAHA, 'cough' okay that's over with, hope you liked it!


	11. Organization 13 and the Mystery Tattoo

**Recap**: Sora is asking you a lot of questions about that person you miss. You also miss that person so much you keep on fiddling with the necklace he got you. You went to Yen Sid's castle and he warned you about a pain in the future. After talking to Yen Sid you went to Hollow Bastion and met the whole Restoration Committee. Turns out Merlin had a letter for from that special someone you have missed so much. 

�

"So are you going to read it or not?" Sora asked getting right into your face. You smacked him in the head making him fall down on his butt. "OW! What was that for?" He asked and looked up at you. "I am not going to read it because there are people in the room. Plus, you would probably steal it and read it yourself," you said and smiled at him. "You know she's right," said Leon while getting off the wall. Sora just looked at Leon and then rubbed his head where you hit him. He can never find out that I am going out with Riku, that is until Riku wants me to tell him. That's never going to happen though. While in thought you saw Leon go out the door, going to the bailey probably. "Hey guys, I hope you know that Leon went out the door to the bailey. Shouldn't we be following him?" You asked them and went out the door to follow where Leon was going. 

�

You got to the bailey and saw Leon looking out toward the castle. You walked over and looked over the edge to see hundreds of heartless. All you see is black, you can't even see the ground! "Your hiding things from Sora aren't you," Leon said not looking at you. "Why do you say that?" You asked him, while turning your head toward him. "When you got that letter from Merlin you were happy to see who had wrote it, but you didn't tell Sora who it was," Leon said and looked at you. You looked away from Leon and said, "He knew who it was from, he said my boyfriend. Remember?" You laughed and heard Sora coming up toward the two of you. They started talking about the problems of Hollow Bastion and about the Organization, but when they said that someone dark talked. Nobodies suddenly appeared and you got out your white keyblade and started attacking. 

�

The fight was short and wasn't too hard for everyone, but the Organization was here. "The keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands." You were getting annoyed with the Organization, they were so full of themselves. "Show yourselves!" Sora yelled frustrated with the people like you were. You looked up where the Organization was appearing and you just wanted to go up there and attack them. "Organization 13!" Goofy yelled and pointed at them. "Great, now we can settle this," Sora said and got into a fighting stance. "Oh, and I thought we could be friends," said one of the organization people and they all laughed. Of course since they were making fun of Sora you snapped. "Shut up! Get down here and fight instead of running away you cowards!" You yelled and then they all disappeared. "Stop!" Donald yelled and ran to the stairs with you right behind him. 

�

An Organization member appeared in front of Donald and Donald was very mad. "What's the big idea?" He asked getting annoyed and angry. "Move!" Yelled Sora and you got in front of them all. "Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that? Not like I came down for you anyway, I came for her," the man said and pointed at you. You got into a fighting stance and asked angrily, "Why do you want me?" The man just chuckled at you and said, "Well, I guess we'll see when you come with me." Sora was getting mad and he did not like this guy. "She's not coming with you! Now get out of the way!" Sora yelled very frustrated with this guy as you were. "As if! You can talk all you want, but it wont change a thing. She is going to come with me," he said and was about to grab your arm until you swung your keyblade at him. "Don't touch me! I am not going with you!" You yelled and were about to charge at him until he said, "Fine, but I will come back to get you Princess." He disappeared in a black smoke and you put your keyblade away, sighing. 

�

Leon came up and Sora took out his Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member card, holding it to the sky. He read the card, and then the card started glowing. The keyblade reacted to the card and shot out a bright light. The card went to the sky while making a keyhole and under Sora was a crown. While Sora unlocked the keyhole you felt something on your lower back. It felt like something was burning into your skin and you went on your knees. As soon as Sora locked the keyhole he ran over to you with Leon, Donald, and Goofy following behind him. "Kaikou, are you okay?" He asked worry evident in his voice. "I don't know, it feels like something is burning into my lower back," you said and grabbed his hand while squeezing it to try to help the pain to stop. Sora let you hold his hand while he lifted your shirt a little to check your back and gasped. "What Sora? What it is it? What's happening?" You asked and loosened your grip on Sora's hand because the pain was going away slowly now. "Kaikou, you have a tattoo," he said and looked at you. "What? Of what?" You asked him confused. "It's a blue heart with a crown, with a white and black keyblade going through it," Sora said and you were totally confused. (The heart is the tattoo in there. Just add the keyblades) "Let me see Sora," said Leon while lifting up your shirt a little. 

�

Everyone was now looking at the tattoo on your lower back and you were just sitting there. "I know that symbol, I read it in a book about it. Says the person who has it is very powerful and uses the keyblades to defeat evil. It also says that he or she will become King or Queen of Disney Castle. One of the powers that the person could use makes hearts for the people he or she cares about, like friends and family. Looks like you're that person," Leon said and pulled down your shirt. "Great, more responsibility," you said and got off of the ground. You stumbled a bit, but then got back your balance. "I guess it can't be helped. How long will the tattoo be there?" You asked Leon. "Now that it has appeared, it doesn't," he said and you turned to him shocked. You look down at the ground and sighed "Sorry to run Leon, but there are other worlds out there," you said and got ready to leave. "Organization 13, they look tough. Be careful out there. Also I hope you know that if anybody sees that tattoo they will know who you are," Leon said and nodded toward Sora, Donald, and Goofy. You nodded your head and smiled. "Let's go!" Sora yelled and punched the air. 

�

You were on the gummi ship on the way to another world in the room Donald had shown you. You sat on the bed and took out the letter Merlin gave you, wondering what it says. Why did he send me a letter? I wonder how it even got to Merlin? You opened up the envelope and saw he had wrote half a page. Must really miss me You laughed at yourself and then began to read the letter that your boyfriend had wrote.

�

Yes, I am ending it here. Sorry, but I have to get going because parents are bugging me about dishes. Well, I hope you liked it!


	12. Letter and Mulan

**Recap**: Sora wanted you to read the letter you got, but instead you smacked him in the head. After that you went to the bailey where the Organization was. One guys wanted you to go with him, but you told him no. While Sora was unlocking the keyhole you somehow got a tattoo that means you are very powerful. After that drama you got onto the gummi ship and opened the envelope Merlin gave you.

�

_To my love, _

�

_How are you Kaikou? I hope you are doing okay with Sora by your side. I bet you are wondering how I got this letter to Merlin. I wrote the letter and then threw it in a dark portal where Merlin was supposed to be. I just had to write you a letter because I have been thinking about you ever since you left and I can't stand not being by your side. I love you so much and I want to see you, but I know we can't see each other because of Sora. I want you to know that I will always be watching over you to make sure you don't get hurt. I bet you're thinking no, I can take care of myself. I know you can take care of yourself I just want to make sure myself you are safe. Sorry I am so overprotective, but I can't help it. I just miss you so much that I am having nightmares that you get hurt and I can't save you. If you can write me a letter and make a portal throwing the letter in, it will get to me one way or another, I promise. I have to go right now though because I have to do something for Diz. _

�

_I love you forever and always,_

_Riku _

�

By the end of the letter you were crying and looking around for a piece of paper and pen. You were going to write him a letter before you got to the next world and hope it got to him. You found a piece of paper and pen out of a drawer and hurriedly started writing.

�

_My Beloved,_

�

_I�am just fine with Sora here by my side. We get along like a brother and sister does. I was wondering how you got the letter to Merlin so thanks for telling me. I know what you mean to, I have been thinking about you ever since I left. I have been fiddling with the necklace you got me and want to open it, but Sora is always by me. I wish to see you so bad Riku, I don't know how many days I can go without you. I need to tell you that something happened in Hollow Bastion today. I have a tattoo on my lower back of a blue heart with a crown on it, while a white and black keyblade go through the heart. When Sora was unlocking the world it appeared and burned really bad. Turns out that I am going to become Queen of Disney Castle, but I don't know why? I don't mind you protecting me, I will always want you either right beside me or by a distance as long as your there. I miss you as much as you miss me, maybe even more. Your nightmares will go away soon so don't bother with them, you know I am going to be ok, and you will always be able to save me when I am in danger. I must go now, we are probably almost to the next world. I hope to talk to you very soon, my love._

�

_I love you forever and always,_

_Kaikou_

�

You couldn't stop crying throughout the whole time you were writing that letter. Riku will definitely be able to tell that you were crying because there are tear stains all over the letter. You got an envelope from the drawer you got the pen and paper from and put the paper in there. As soon as you licked it there was a knock on the door. "Kaikou, we are at another world." You quickly wrote Riku's name on the front of the envelope and made a white portal. "Please get this to him," you said and threw the letter in the portal. You closed the portal and wiped your eyes hoping no one would notice you were crying. You unlocked the door and went outside the ship to find the trio. 

�

Where could they be? Probably with Mulan and Mushu by now. You looked around and then saw Sora and Donald charging toward something. Goofy tried to talk them out of it, but they weren't listening. You shook your head and walked over there to see Mushu get scared. You went over to Sora and Donald smacking them both in the head. "Hey!" They both yelled and you smiled. "Next time, listen to Goofy," you said pointing to Goofy. "Hey Mushu, we missed you," said Sora smiling. "Well, you better hope I missed you or else you're...hey! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mushu yelled jumping off of Mulan's shoulder. "Do you know them?" she asked looking toward you guys. "Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. Because I am a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu said leaning on Sora's foot, but Sora moved. "Something like that," Sora said laughing. Then Mushu saw you. "And who is this lovely lady?" Mushu asked. "Oh, that's Kaikou. She is traveling with us now," said Sora while Mushu jumped on your shoulder. "So, would you like to go on a date?" Mushu asked trying to be sly. "Sorry no, I have a boyfriend," you said and shrugged your shoulder so he fell off. "Man, should have known a girl like you would have a boyfriend," Mushu said and dusted himself off. "And you are?" Sora asked Mulan. "I'm Mulan...wait...I mean Ping. I'm Ping, son of Fa Zhou," she said forgetting that she was pretending to be a guy. "You know Mushu?" Sora asked 'Ping'. "Mushu is one of my family's guardians," 'Ping' said while Mushu walked around. "We didn't know we were borrowing someone as important as a family guardian," Goofy said being polite. You smiled and looked at 'Ping'. "That means your in debt to Ping here, so it's pay back time! He was just on his way to the imperial army," said Mushu. "Will you join us? It'll be easier if I'm with guys like you," said 'Ping'. You laughed and everyone looked at you. "Your pretending to be a boy aren't you?" Goofy asked and you laughed again. "Why are you laughing Kaikou?" Sora asked you curiously. "Nothing, I'm surprised you didn't know she was a girl. Don't worry though Mulan, no one will notice. It is just girls' instincts," you said and started walking where you thought the training camp was.

�

Hey, the next one will have more of this one and maybe Beast's castle. Hope you liked it!


	13. Riku and Shan Yu

**Recap: **When you got to your room on the gummi ship, you decided to read Riku's letter. After reading the letter you were in tears and wrote your own letter to him, sending it into a portal when you got to the new world. When you met up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy you met Mulan who was pretending to be a guy and Mushu.

You got to the training camp and looked back at the others and then started laughing when you saw Mulan trying to walk like a guy. Poor Mulan, Mushu isn't a great teacher when it comes to guys. You turned back around and started walking toward where a line of guys were. Sora was in line, but then a short muscular guy pushed him out of the way. "Hey, no cutting!" Sora yelled and Donald yelled, "Get out!" This is not going to end well. Better help anyway or Sora will get mad at me later for not sticking up for him. Without noticing the man punched Sora and Donald was beating up the short man. Two other men came, a tall skinny man, and a rather large man. The skinny guy pushed Donald and the short man out of the way getting in line. Soon enough everyone except for Mulan, Goofy, the large man, and you were fighting each other. This is so immature! After a few minutes of fighting Mulan yelled "Please!" They just looked at her weird and they started to make fun of her. "Will you all just shut up! You all are supposed to be men, is this how grown men act!" You yelled and everyone looked at you surprised. "Who's side are you on?" Sora asked and you looked at him with your arms across your chest. "Get back in line!" Yelled what you think was the captain. 

You got in line behind Sora and the captain looked at you. "There are no girls in the imperial army," he said and you walked up to him. "Yes there is, they are called nurses," you said and he stared at you. "If you are a nurse shouldn't you be with the other nurses?" He retorted and you shook your head no. "I heal people on the spot, not when they are carried to me inside a tent," you said and looked over at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan. "Fine, as you were," he said and walked off. GO ME! "Nice job Kaikou!" Sora yelled and you nodded. When you were about to get back in line, heartless started surrounding you. You took out your white keyblade and started to fight them. 

Soon enough all the heartless were gone and you were glad because you were tired. Heartless suck! Why can't they just leave us alone, at least for a little while? You walked over to the captain and he gave you three missions to do. All of them had something to do with heartless which ticked you off more. After each mission was successfully done, everyone walked back to the village. When you saw the village opening you got a cold shiver down your spine. You looked around to see what gave you the shiver and saw a cave. I am so not going in there, even if I am supposed to! Sora saw you looking at the cave and walked toward you with the others following behind. "I have a feeling we should go in there," Sora said and you nodded your head. "I am not going to go in though, caves give me the creeps," you said and walked toward the village again. 

When you got to the village there were people everywhere. You knew what was to happen to the village, but you wanted them to live not die. You looked down sadly and then heard a scream snapping your head up quickly. Heartless surrounded you, there were so many, and you saw people running everywhere. You got out both your keyblades this time and started slicing heartless non-stop. You heard another scream and ran toward it. There was a mother and a child being attacked by heartless. You ran to them cutting down heartless on your way to them and got in front of them, waiting. The heartless charged toward you and they didn't get past your two keyblades. "Behind you!" You turned around and felt pain in your stomach. You looked down and saw a heartless stabbed you and before it could move, you killed it. You went down on your knees and held your stomach. Damn it, got to keep fighting. "Run, run as fast as you can, now!" You yelled and they nodded their heads. You saw them run off while you were getting up from the ground. 

You looked around the village and saw everything was burning down. You sensed a heartless coming behind you, but you were too late to stop it when you turned around. Out of know where a person came in front of you and killed it. Someone in a black cloak, but you couldn't see their face because your eyes were getting blurry from blood loss. You went down on your knees and tried breathing, but every breath felt like needles. "Here drink this," the person said kneeling down beside you. You nodded and took whatever it was and drank it. There was a bright green light and you looked down at your stomach to see your wound was gone. "Thank you," you said and looked at your rescuer. Your eyes widened, it was Riku! "R-Riku!" Tears came to your eyes and you glomped him. He hugged you back, but tighter never wanting to let you go. "Kaikou, I have to go, Sora will be coming in a few minutes. Take this with you and I would like to see that tattoo you were talking about. I think Diz said something about it," he said and handed you a white envelope. You took it and pointed to your lower back. He nodded and lifted up your shirt a little to see the heart tattoo. He put your shirt back down and looked at you. You put your hand on his cheek and leaned in giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you so much," you said tears streaming down your face. Riku was about to say something, but you heard someone yell your name, "Kaikou, where are you?" You turned toward the voice and then back at Riku who was no longer there. You looked down at the ground and hurriedly wiped away the remaining tears. "SORA!" You yelled, getting up, and running in the direction his voice was. He saw you and ran to you giving you a hug which you gave back. "I was worried about you," he said and you smiled. "I'm fine Sora, but we have to fight Shan Yu before he does anymore damage," you said and he nodded.

**First fight with Shan Yu**

I hate heartless with a passion. Right now you were fighting against Shan Yu and there were heartless everywhere. You kept cutting them down one after another, but they kept coming no matter what you did. There was too many of them! After fighting for awhile you had cuts everywhere on your body and are about to collapse from exhaustion. You looked over at the others and they were the same as you, but then looking over at Mulan she was aiming the cannon to the cliff on the mountains. Crap! I totally forgot about that! You were half way where the cliff was so you started running down the hill toward Sora hoping to make it down in time. Then all you hear is a loud boom indicating that the cannon had hit the cliff. Run, Run, Run, Run! It was too late; the avalanche was catching up to you. You closed your eyes not wanting to look, but kept on running forward. All of a sudden you felt arms around your body in a tight hug and you quickly grabbed the person in fear. After nothing happened for awhile you looked up and saw exactly who you thought it was. "I'm glad you're always helping me...Sora," you said and fainted. 

My body hurts, must have been from the fight with all those heartless. You opened your eyes and saw you were in your room on the gummi ship. "Kaikou, your awake," you heard Sora say. "Yea, but what happened?" You asked and looked toward the door to see a grinning Sora. "We saved the Imperial City and the Emperor," he said and you had a shocked look on your face. How long was I asleep for? Sora must have known what you were thinking because he said, "You were asleep for half a day. I am going to let you rest though until we get to the next world, ok?" He said and you nodded looking up at the ceiling. When Sora left you put your hand in your pocket and took out the white envelope Riku had given you earlier. Where are you?

Well, this one is pretty long, longer than the other ones! Well, I hope you liked it; Beast's castle is next time! 


	14. Letter 2 and Beast's Castle

**Recap: **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulan, and you went to the training camp and got into a huge fight. Well the guys anyway. After the fight heartless appeared and you were getting angry. What made you more angry was that heartless were on the three missions you had to do. All the missions were successfully done and then came the cave. You didn't go in you just went to the village where heartless were again! You saved a mother and child while Riku saved you. He gave you a letter and then disappeared when Sora called your name. You met up with Sora and the gang deciding to stop Shan Yu from doing any more damage. The fight was going well till Mulan hit the mountain with a cannon! Sora was there to save you and when you woke up you were in your room. 

�

You looked at the letter that had your name on it in cursive. Looks just like the last letter you got from Riku, but you knew what he had to say would be different. You ripped open the letter and looked at his writing. You traced over the letter with your fingers wishing that instead of writing you could just see each other. You sighed sadly and started to read the letter.

�

_To my love,_

�

_When I saw your letter come through one of your portals I was ecstatic. I was wondering when you would write back all day hoping you didn't forget me. When I had opened the envelope I had noticed tear stains on the letter though. I hope you weren't crying because I don't like it when you cry, I like seeing you smile. Your smile brightens up my day when it was horrible. I am glad that you are doing well, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to hold your hand when the tattoo appeared. Diz was talking about a tattoo like that though, I remember him saying that the person that has it is powerful, but that was it. If you were to become Queen of Disney Castle, you would be the most beautiful queen they have ever had. I can see it now, you in a beautiful dress with a gold crown on your head, and sitting on the throne. Anyways, I haven't had anymore nightmares since your letter came so you were right. Thank you. I have to go because I feel like something is wrong. I hope to get a letter from you soon._

�

_I love you forever and always,_

_Riku _

�

You had only shed a few tears on this letter because of what he said about you smiling. Riku has really never been patient You laughed at that thought and got out a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer of the cabinet next to your bed. You sat down on the bed and thought about what to say. After a couple of minutes you figured out what to say and started writing.

�

_My Beloved,_

�

_You never really are that patient, are you Riku? The only reason I really cry is because I miss you so much! I am really glad that I saw you yesterday though. You saved me and I couldn't believe that you were actually there. I am also really glad that I make your days better by just smiling. It's ok that you weren't there when the tattoo appeared, Sora was there to comfort me when it happened. You probably would have been more worried than he was and I don't like it when you worry about me. Leon said the same thing that Diz said and I don't think I am ready to become Queen of Disney Castle. I think I am still a little too young to become queen and thanks for saying that I would be a great queen. I'm glad that you haven't been having nightmares, you deserve better dreams than that. Well, I have to go, but promise me that we will be able to see each other again soon, please?_

�

_I love you forever and always,_

_Kaikou_

�

"Kaikou! Were at Beast's Castle!" You here Sora yell through the door. "Ok! I'll be out in a minute!" You yell and get an envelope from the drawer. You put the letter in the envelope quickly and lick it sealing the envelope. You quickly write Riku's name on the envelope, open a portal with a wave of your hand, and throw it in. You close the portal quickly and open the door seeing Sora standing on the wall across the hall. "Kaikou, what were you doing?" Sora asked and you just shrugged your shoulders. Sora sighed and smiled while saying, "Ok, let's go then."

�

You walked into Beast's castle and shivered feeling a cold breeze pass by. A mansion isn't supposed to have a breeze, this place gives me the creeps! You heard the others talking, but didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. Suddenly you hear someone roar really loud and shake a little. "Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked and you looked at him while nodding your head. Definitely Beast "Maybe we should check up on him?" Goofy asked again and you nodded once again looking at the ground. "Look!" You yelled pointing to the heartless on the ground while running after it. "Kaikou, wait!" You hear Sora yell after you. You keep running and find yourself in a study room by the looks of it. You look around while the others catch up to you. When they caught up heartless appeared everywhere. You got out your black keyblade and started hitting them non-stop. 

�

They won't go away! They just keep on coming! Everyone started backing up against a table with a rose on it. "Aw, c'mon,�enough already," Sora said and you slashed at another heartless. "Somebody help us!" Donald yelled and then two doors slammed open. You looked up and saw Beast, but the look in his eyes scared you. He killed all the heartless in just a couple of seconds and you were just standing there. I have a really bad feeling. Beast started to walk to the table, but while walking he pushed Sora, Donald, and Goofy out of the way. You backed up into a wall so you wouldn't be thrown to a wall like your friends were. Beast picked up the vase with the rose in it and then looked at you. What is he going to do? I think I better run for it. You looked at Sora with worried eyes and he nodded his head knowing what you were thinking. 

�

You looked back up at Beast and then were about to run until he hit you with his right claw that wasn't holding the rose. "Kaikou!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled while getting up off the ground. You had hit the wall that was behind the table and were trying to stay conscious, but it wasn't working as well as you hoped. Beast walked up to you and picked you up putting you over his shoulder. "Kaikou!" Sora yelled again and started running to you. You heard a loud roar coming from Beast knocking Sora back a few feet and then you looked Sora straight in the eyes. A couple of tears escaped your eyes as you looked at him. "I'm sorry…Sora," you whispered and lost consciousness. 

�

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Since school is starting I will be updating more often than I have been. For some reason I update more when school starts. I will be updating my other stories as well. Sorry again, I hope you liked it! 


	15. Hollow Bastion 2 and a Nightmare

**Recap: **The letter from Riku made you happier than anything and when you finished you quickly wrote him a response. After throwing the letter in the portal, the gang, and you went into Beast's castle. Beast wasn't acting himself though because he threw you up against a wall! The last thing you saw was Sora staring at you before you lost consciousness.

�

"It's time you dealt with Belle." Who's talking? What happened? Why does my head hurt? Wow, asking all the questions is making my head hurt! You slowly started to remember what happened when you got to Beast's castle. "She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then…your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong!" the stranger yelled. What is this guy talking about? Belle would never do that! "That's not true!" You yelled sitting up from wherever you were. Beast looked at you and growled while you stood up. "Belle would never hurt you, never the less kill you! Beast remember how it used to be," you said and stepped closer to him. He backed up and then the guy in the black cloak came up to you. "You can try to get him back, but it is no use princess," the black cloaked man said and then the doors flew open. "Sora!" You yelled and tried running to him, but the man grabbed your arm. "Let me go!" You yelled and he tightened his grip on you. "See? She has accomplices," the man said to Beast while you tried to get out of his grasp. "Kaikou! Let her go!" Sora yelled getting in a fighting stance. "Sorry, but she is coming with me," he said and made a portal making you both disappear into the darkness. 

�

I can't see anything besides black, wait what is that? There was a little white light in front of you so you walked toward it. Any kind of light has to be good right? When you reached the small speck of white, there was a bright light which blinded you. When you opened your eyes you were outside and in a cage. Nope, light can lead you to the inside of a cage! "Welcome back princess," you heard someone say and looked toward where the voice came from. There he was, the guy that dragged you here. "Let me go! I don't even know why you want me!" You yelled and grabbed the bar of the cage, shaking it violently. "I am afraid I can't let you go or tell you why we want you. You should have joined us when you had the chance," he said and then disappeared in a portal of darkness. 

�

You growled lowly getting angry with every passing second. He can't keep me in here forever! Wait, duh! How could I have forgotten my keyblades! You summoned your black keyblade and stood in front of the metal bars. You took in a deep breath and then with all your might you swung your keyblade at the metal. Nothing happened. The cage was still in place, nothing had even moved! What is going on, that should have broken. "I am afraid that won't work. The metal that made that cage can stand against anything, even the keyblade," the black cloaked man said and chuckled. "Who are you!" You yelled angrily and he faced you. "Xaldin, and it seems that it is time to see your little friend die," he said and unlocked the cage grabbing your arm tightly. 

�

He made a portal and you ended up in the ballroom. You looked to where there was a fight taking place against the gang and what looked like a lion or wolf. What Xaldin doesn't know is that Sora is going to win and kick his butt! You smiled mentally and watched the fight. In a couple of minutes the heartless boss disappeared in darkness and Xaldin was mad. The only reason you knew was because he tightened his grip on your arm. "We did it!" They yelled and you smiled while Xaldin dragged you to where they were. "So you think," Xaldin said and you looked up to him giving him a death glare. He's vulnerable right now, he thinks that I won't do anything. You put your arm behind your back that wasn't in Xaldin's and summoned your white keyblade. "Kaikou!" Sora yelled and started running to you with Beast behind him. NOW! You stepped on Xaldin's foot and while he was preoccupied with the pain in his foot, he let go of your arm a little letting you slip out. You were about to swing your keyblade at him, but he said, "Farewell princess, I willcome back for you." Then he disappeared in another dark portal. 

�

Why do they always escape? "Kaikou, are you alright?" Sora asked and you nodded your head. "I'm fine, I just have a little headache," you said and laughed. The gang and Beast started talking about nobodies, organization 13, and what they were planning for him. Then right on time, Sora's keyblade appeared, and opened the gate. "Do you have to go?" Belle asked and you nodded your head smiling sadly. "If you here about Riku or the King, Organization 13, or anything at all let us know, ok?" Sora said and you smiled at him. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. 

�

**FF Second Visit to Hollow Bastion**

�

"I wonder what's up," Sora said and everyone nodded their heads thinking the same thing. You see the door up ahead and heartless come out of the house. They disappeared and you ran into the house. "Merlin, are you ok?" You asked and helped him up off the ground. "Yes thank you, took your time now, did you?" He asked. "Were you the one who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked and Merlin nodded. "It seems that by doing so I used too much power, and those infernal heartless…," Merlin couldn't finish his sentence because he was so mad. Merlin then started to explain how he found the Winnie the Pooh book in Zero District. You weren't paying much attention until Donald spoke, "Wanna find out?" You smiled and sat down in a chair in the next room. 

�

You were only sitting down for a couple minutes when heartless appeared everywhere. You got up and got out your white keyblade swinging it through heartless. The fight then moved outside and you could here someone fall from inside the house. Sora must have been pushed out. "Sora! Hurry up!" Donald yelled and you kept on fighting the heartless that were around you. Sora came out from the house with his keyblade ready. "Did you bring the book?" Goofy asked and everyone looked to see that the heartless were taking the book. Everyone, including you, ran to get the book back from the heartless. In a couple of minutes the book was laying on the ground and all the heartless were gone. 

�

Thank goodness! I hate heartless! "Sora, I think you should check on Pooh. I have a bad feeling they messed something up," you said and he nodded while Donald opened the book. He jumped in and everyone moved back into the house. It was a while until Sora came out from the book, but you knew what he had to say so you dozed off. 

�

**Dream **

�

"Riku, what are you saying? You don't love me anymore?" You said while tears were streaming down your face. Riku didn't say anything he was just standing there, looking at you. "Riku, give me a reason why you don't want to see me anymore, please?" You asked him and fell on your knees with your hands covering your face. "Why?….Why?" You asked yourself and then took your hands from your face. You sniffed a little and got off of the ground, but still let tears fall. "If that's the way you feel Riku, I will let you do what you want," you said and reached behind your neck, taking off the necklace he had given you. You put the necklace on the ground and looked up at him, his head was down. It looked like he was about to say something because he lifted his head, but you just turned around and ran down the stairs. 

�

**End Dream**

�

You woke up from that horrible nightmare and sat up. It looks like you were in your room on the gummi ship. Sora must have carried me back because I was asleep. Hmm…What was that dream? Was that just a dream or was it something else? You laid back down on your bed and sighed. I hope that wasn't what I think it was. You stared up at the ceiling deep in thought and grabbed the necklace Riku gave you, tracing it with your fingers. 

�

Wow, what just happened? Well, the next chapter will have the Olympus Coliseum! I will post another chapter by tonight so be prepared! 


	16. The Coliseum and Auron

**Recap: **Beast's Castle was a total disaster, well except for when you escaped away from Xaldin. After you escaped Sora unlocked the keyhole and you guys headed toward Hollow Bastion. Merlin got attacked, but he had the Winnie the Pooh book which he found in Zero district. Sora went into the book, but after he went into it heartless attacked while trying to get it. You guys got the book back, but the book wasn't too good. Another bad thing that happened was a nightmare that you had about Riku. 

**Coliseum**

This is not the Coliseum, too dark. You shivered and looked around the dark depths of the underworld. "Are ya sure this is the Coliseum?" Goofy asked Sora. "It's that way!" Yelled Donald pointing to some stairs that had light shining down on them. Hmm…or it's a trick to thinking that it is the way to the Coliseum, which I learned that the hard way. You sighed and walked toward the stairs, but then suddenly looked back because someone screamed heartless. You saw that Meg was being chased by heartless. You got out your white keyblade which suddenly spurt out a bright light. You closed your eyes to keep out the light and then opened them back up seeing no heartless. Weird. You looked at your keyblade and made it disappear while walking to Sora. 

You saw Sora put out his hand to help up Meg, but she said, "No thanks…I'm fine." She got up off the ground still looking at Sora. "And you're supposed to be?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Sora, he's Donald, he's Goofy, and that's Kaikou. We came to see how Hercules is doing." Sora said while pointing to Donald, Goofy, and then you. "You know wonder boy?" She asked, confused. "Yea, that's cause were heroes, too!" Donald said while pointing to himself. "Ya, mean Junior Heroes, Donald," Goofy whispered and you stifled back a laugh. "Looks like we have a friend in common. My name is Megara. My friends call me Meg." She said and smiled nicely. 

**FF A Little **

The gang and you were walking down a dark hall when suddenly a man in a black cloak ran by. Who was that? "The Organization!" Donald yelled and you ran after him. "Kaikou! Wait for us!" You heard Sora yell, but kept on running away. I hope it's Xaldin, I want some revenge for what he did to me! You reach where the guy was and got your white keyblade out. He was running toward you and you got in a stance. Sora came up beside you when you were about to attack, but the cloaked person just ran past you both. What the… "Run, Run away," You heard him say and looked behind Sora and you to see him disappear in a portal. "Weird," you said and Sora nodded, agreeing. 

After that incident, you guys decided to wander around. You went down this one hallway which was lit with a green mist. You kept on walking and got the shivers not liking this place. Everyone else looked around and Donald started to shake a little. "I'm scared to Donald," Goofy said and you nodded your head while Sora walked forward. "Hades come out!" Sora yelled and you walked up beside him. "He'll come out eventually, right?" You asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he is too afraid to come and fight us," Sora said and grinned while you laughed. 

Suddenly you here clanging and looked toward another hallway, running to it. "Kaikou! Not again!" Sora yelled and ran after you. "Sora just hurry up!" You yelled back, still running toward the sound. You reach the end of the hallway and see Hades fighting a man in red. "Hades!" Sora yelled, coming up behind you. "You again?" Hades said still battling the man in red. Hades seemed like he was getting really mad and then knocked down the man. Hades was about to attack him, but Sora and you got in front of him. "Get up!" You yelled at the man, getting in a fighting stance. 

You guys fought Hades for awhile and then everyone started to slow down a little. "I feel funny…" Donald said and you nodded, but still attacked Hades. You hit him in the shoulder, but felt very weak all of a sudden and he hit you in the stomach sending you flying into a wall. "Kaikou!" Everyone yelled and were about to run to you until you yelled, "Guys, pay attention!" Hades was getting ready to attack, but the man in red stopped the attack. "Go now!" He said and you got up from the ground, limping a little. "But we've gotta talk to Hades!" Sora yelled and was about to attack till the man stopped him. "Not here, we have to go now!" He yelled and they all ran to the door. You were trying to run, but your ankle felt like it was broken. Sora looked back at you with worry in his eyes and was about to run to you until you said, "Sora I am going to be fine, just go I'll hold him off.." He thought about it for a minute and then nodded sadly. 

How am I going to keep him from leaving? Hades was trying to attack you, but your keyblade prevented every attack he sent. "Why won't you just die?" He asked and you smirked. "It takes a lot to kill me Hades, so plan on fighting for a while," You said and dodged another attack from him. You accidentally landed on your broken ankle and fell on your knees. "Looks like this fight is going to end now," He said and you closed your eyes waiting for the hit. "Kaikou!" You heard someone yell and opened your eyes seeing blue eyes in front of you. "Sora, how did I…" you started to say, but were to shocked to speak. How did I get here? Wait, my portals. I forgot about them. "We saw a bright light and when it disappeared we saw you on your knees," Sora said and helped you up giving you a healing potion. You drank it and felt your ankle, it didn't hurt anymore. "Leaving so soon?" You heard an evil voice say and turned to see Hades. 

Everyone fought Hades, it was a hard battle to win, but in the end he disappeared. Thank you! You dropped to your knees, trying to breath. "You're really good. Are you a hero or something," Sora asked the man and you put your head down. He shook his head and said, "No, I'm no hero…I'm just an…Auron," he said and you looked up at him. Sora and Donald looked at each other, confused. "My name," he said and you laughed at the gang. "Sora, Donald, Goofy," everyone said in that order while climbing on each other and then fell. You laughed at them and got off of the ground. "And you are?" Auron asked, pointing to you. "I'm Kaikou, nice to meet you," you said and smiled nicely. You faced away from him and started patted your clothes getting the dirt off of them a little. "That tattoo, on your back. You're the princess of all worlds, aren't you?" He asked walking up to you, while you turned around to face him. "Yep." You said bluntly looking up at him, smiling. What surprised you next was that he got on the ground and bowed to you. "Your Majesty," He said and you blushed a little. "Um…you don't have to do that," you said and he nodded getting up. "It seems that we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian," he said looking at you and then to the boys on the ground. "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks," Sora said and walked off with you following behind him. 

Everyone started to run to the door out of the Underworld, but when you got there it was closed. How are we supposed to get out of here now? Donald pointed up toward a keyhole and you knew instantly that the keyblade would unlock it. "Sora, your keyblade should be able to unlock it," you said and he nodded getting it out. "You sure it will open it?" Auron asked and Sora nodded he said. All of sudden you could hear roaring not too far away. "Hurry Sora!" You yelled and Sora put up his keyblade, but it was too late. You took a stance with your keyblade out, as the three headed dog came closer. Auron blocked the first attack as you hit one of the dogs in the head. It cried out and tried to snap at you, but you rolled out of the way. Suddenly you see Sora running toward where Auron and you were, starting to fight with the both of you.

Well, I didn't want to end that way, but oh well. The next one will have the fight with Cerberus and hopefully Disney Castle. I am so sorry again that I haven't updated in a long time, but school again is really getting harder, but now that the first semester is over I think I will update every week or so. So sorry again.


	17. Kaikou's Story In The Stars

**Hey guys!!! I know it has been the longest time since I have updated this story, so I am going to try and turn over a new leaf. I am going to give myself set dates to update my stories. If you want to know when, it will be on my profile. :) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap: **You reached the Coliseum and saw one of the organization members. You ran after them, but he ran away from you or something else. Very weird, but you met up with Hades and a guy in red fighting. His name was Auron and he teamed up with you guys in defeating Hades. When you were at the gate to the Underworld, the gate was locked, and as soon as Sora was going to unlock it the three headed dog came.

*This is the longest fight I think I have ever fought.* Auron, Sora, and you have been fighting for a while. The three headed dog just would not go down. After you hit the dog for the millionth time, it went down for a few seconds, then you heard Sora's voice.

"Come on!" You looked back and saw everyone running out of the gate. You ran toward it trying to reach it before it closed, with the three headed dog right behind you.

"Come on Kaikou! You can do it! Run!" Sora yelled and at the last second you jumped through the gate. The gate closed right behind you and you did a front flip landing on your butt.

"Kaikou, are you okay?" Sora helped you up and you nodded your head, sighing.

"Yea, I'm fine. That landing hurt though." You laughed at your joke while rubbing your butt. Everyone laughed along with you, shaking their heads.

"Shouldn't we go see Hercules?" Everyone nodded to your question and started the trek toward the real coliseum, but you looked back at Auron.

"Your not coming?" You looked at him sadly and he nodded his head.

"Promise me that we will meet again another day." You smiled at him and for the first time since you've met him he smiled. Auron smiled and walked up to you, patting your head. You giggled and swatted his hand away, running to Sora after yelling a quick goodbye to Auron.

When you finally caught up to Sora, you saw Hercules who stood tall in the bright sun.

"Kaikou, this is Hercules." Sora held up his hand high, pointing to the muscular blonde next to him. You walked up to him and stuck your hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kaikou Daaku." He took your hand and squeezed it hard, making you lose all feeling in your hand and arm.

"Call me Herc, it's nice to meet you. I would like to ask you something though. Are you the princess of all worlds?" He let go of your hand you smiled, nodding your head.

"Wow, I have heard so much about you from Phil." Hercules opened his mouth wide, astounded at this new discovery. You, on the other hand, did not know you were popular in different worlds.

"Phil talks about Kaikou?" Sora did not know how Phil knew about her.

"Yea, he says that the princess of all worlds is in the stars. He also says that she is a real hero, more so than me." Hercules smiled down at you and your mouth went wide open in surprise.

*Wow, I really want to meet now!*

You left Hercules after that because he needed to train and then went on a search for Phil.

*He was really nice, but he looked really tired.* You walked into the arena and saw Phil looking under some pots.

"Hey Champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrows match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I said. Victory in the games cmes down to two simple words:Eat, Bathe, Sleep." Phil kept on messing with the pots, not knowing the gang was behind him trying not to laugh.

*wasn't that three words?* After the gang counted the words on Goofy's fingers, they started to laugh. Phil finally looked behind him to see who was laughing at him and then froze when he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" Phil ran up to them and you just stood in your spot, watching them ctach up.

After a little bit you heard your name called in the conversation, making you turn your head.

"What about me?" You walked toward them paying attention this time. Phil looked at you intently, then as if in shock, opened his mouth, and started stuttering until the words became clearer.

"It is her! In all my life I never thought this dream would come true! Meeting the most famous hero in the stars!" He took your right hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Why am I in the stars exactly?" You thought to yourself that you did not do anything really memorable to be in the stars. Phil started to laugh, but you just stared at him wondering what was so funny. He saw the weird look you were giving him and he stopped laughing instantly.

"You mean you really don't know?" You shook your head no and he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Come to think of it, none of us know." Phil looked at the group like they were weird creatures.

"I'll start from the beginning." He cleared his throat and smiled up at the sky.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman named Shana. She was said to be the most gracious and kindest person in all the worlds. Everyone said that she was of royal stature, but that she would help anyone below her that was in need, which was forbidden. When her father found out she was helping the poor, she was disinherited from everything that she had. Soon though, a man came to her rescue, and literally swept her off her feet. The knight in shining armor was named Kai and the first time he saw Shana's beautiful face, it was love at first sight. Kai happened to be of another land which he was the king of. He rode off with Shana to his castle and a year later they were married with a young baby girl on the way. They named their child, Kaikou Daaku." You looked at Phil and then to Sora, who was enveloped in the story. You weren't sure if you wanted to hear the rest of it because what if your parent were not your real parents?

"Her name meant light and dark, and they knew she would be very strong in the future. A couple of months after she was born, strange men in cloaks came into the castle trying to kidnap her. Before the men reached the child, Kai and Shana united their powers to send her off somewhere else to protect her from these men until she was old enough to protect herself. When they united their powers, they used it all, and combined it to give all their powers to Kaikou. When she was sent up into the sky, the stars lined together to create an older version of Kaikou. Basically telling her future and what she will become. Now, everyone from each world knows that you will save us all from whatever trouble is happening." Phil smiled and started to talk to Donald and Goofy about other people in the stars. You and Sora wandered off the side, watching as Hercules walks by. Suddenly, out of thin air, Hades shows up to torment Hercules.

"What's wrong your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather? You know I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?" Hades grabs Herc's shoulder and you make a fist in your hand. He lets go and the gang runs over to Hades and Hercules.

"Oh right...Hades, we gotta talk!" Hades pushes Sora backwards and you catch him before he falls on his back. You help him stand up straight and are about to punch Hades in the face, but Sora holds you back.

"I came to share a mildly-interesting news. Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg...went and got herself lost in the underworld." You shook your head in frustration knowing he's lying, he kidnapped her! Hercules whistles for Pegasus and tries to get on, but his nemesis stops him.

"You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um...the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen." Sora stepped forward and pointed at Hades, accusing him.

"Yeah, accidents you caused!" Hades disappeared without another word and Sora conversed with Hercules.

"Can you handle this?" Sora nodded and you gave him a thumb up. Hercules told Pegasus to search for Meg, then the gang went to follow the flying horse.

*This is the second time we are going down there, hopefully the three headed dog is asleep this time.*


End file.
